


The Love They Crusade

by SSDSnape



Series: Love and Want [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Harry, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dominant!Severus, Large Cocks, M/M, Rough Sex, Sequel to: The Love They Wanted, Small Cocks, Spanking, Templar Quest, Top!Severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Harry and Severus have been together for two years now and are still going strong, pushing forwards together, crusading through new pleasurable territory. In the midst of all this Harry, with Severus' somewhat reluctant help starts his quest on searching out Sinclair-Snape's long lost treasure. Will they succeed?





	The Love They Crusade

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel won't be as long as its predecessor was.

In the two years they had been together, Severus had slowly introduced Harry to more sexual pleasures in the bedroom... or anywhere else in the manor they were most likely to be fucking in at the time. Harry had been unsure and very wary at first, which was understandable considering his childhood. But eventually he came to like what Severus taught him. Like spanking. Harry had had a real problem with it at first, but thanks to his loving husband, he soon realised that there was a difference between being punished with a spanking and finding wonderful pleasure from a spanking. 

 

Since then, Harry craved getting spanked by Severus. The feel of the man's hand, paddle, belt, or cane against his smooth skin, sent stinging shockwaves to his cock and had him moan, writhe and wail for more until he came, or until Severus was so hard that he would throw aside the implement and fuck Harry hard and fast, making Harry beg, whimper, cry out and scream for more. Moaning and mewling until Severus had released the bindings of the self-tightening magical cock ring and Harry came hard all over the floor, furniture or himself. Then Severus, feeling the tightness surrounding his large thick and heavy cock buried deep inside his young husband, clenching down around him like a vice, would have Severus cum hard and deep, flooding Harry to the brim in wet warmth. The cock ring had been an interesting find, Harry had liked it immediately. He liked how it kept him hard longer as well as tightened itself whenever he was close to the edge of orgasming - even though he hated it - he loved it too. 

 

Severus had also introduced him to bondage. Again, like being spanked, it had taken a while for Harry to like being tied up while Severus did things to him like: pinch and bite his nipples until they were hard little buds of throbbing pleasure, licking and nipping up and down his body, from lips to neck, to chest and stomach and down to his hard and aching cock in its ring, where Severus would blow him as he fingered his tight little hole. Harry liked that Severus had become dominant over him, it made him feel safe and loved and he thanked his husband greatly for that. 

 

Today Severus was busy pounding away roughly into Harry's lovely tight heat, while Harry himself screamed and cried out for more. His arms were bound securely to the bedposts, with his legs spread obscenely wide above him - his ankles were both tied to the same posts as his wrists. Since early this morning Severus had bound Harry in place and had fucked him hard and fast, deep and roughly. All the while Harry had been on the edge, but thanks to his cock ring, he had been close to coming hard for an hour already. While Severus had fucked Harry's mouth and thrust hard and fast as soon as he had woken and found Harry already sucking him. Severus had already flooded Harry's tight little hole this morning and now was close to flooding him again. 

 

'Severus!' Harry whimpered, as he felt his husband nail his prostate dead once again. Sweat covering both of them, Harry mewled as Severus growled low, nailing his prostate dead on again and again. 'Severus! Please!'  
The growl that Severus let loose this time had Harry shuddering, he was so close.  
'You beg so delectably, Harry,' Severus growled out, as he picked up his pace and began jackhammering deeper still into his young husband. Sliding on up past Harry's prostate and deep into his guts. Shivering uncontrollably at the new feeling of having Severus so deep inside, had his little deep red cock straining with dire need, that Harry clenched his exhausted arse cheeks down on Severus' impaling monster. 

 

Severus gave a deep guttural growl and wandlessly and wordlessly released Harry from his ring.  
'Cum for me, Harry!'  
Harry shrieked as he felt Severus slam hard into his prostate again and again and finally came hard all over his own face and neck with thick pearly white ropes of sticky hot cum. Seeing Harry give himself a facial with the combined vice-like feeling around his cock had Severus thrust deeply back into Harry's guts before he came hard himself, flooding his Harry's guts with his own hot thick load. Harry mewled as he felt Severus fill him up again with his cum. 

 

After a few moments Severus pulled out and stared hungrily down at his husband's wrecked, sloppy and gaping hole as he watched it twitch uselessly as his cum began to leak out. Severus not wanting Harry to loose his cum, leant to one side and took hold of a rather large butt plug and slid it home into the sloppy, gaping hole. Harry moaned as he felt the cold steel of the toy enter him. Once it was in completely, Severus leant down over Harry and began to lick his face clean, moaning softy himself at the cold taste of Harry's cum on his tongue. He licked up a globule and as he kissed Harry hard, their tongues did battle and Harry swallowed his own cum down. Breaking apart, Severus released Harry from his bonds and together they cleaned up and put away the bondage ropes, the paddle and cane and made the bed, before the two made their way into the attached bathroom and had a shower together. Thanks to the hot spray, Severus was once again hard, Harry smirked and got down on his knees and deepthroated him. After swallowing Severus' third large load of cum, the two finished up, stepped out, dried off and got dressed for the day. 

 

 **\- TLTC -**

 

Downstairs in the dining room the two sat close together at the formidably long banqueting table and ate a simple breakfast, of sausage, scrambled eggs and bacon. Harry idly wondered why Severus never did what Grandfather always did at Hogwarts during Christmas time when there were just a few students remaining for the holidays, and banished all the house tables, replacing them with one simple table. Harry was sure that Dobby or Winky would be able to put the table into another room, until it was needed for special event evenings. Or for Christmas when they invited their friends over. He would put the idea to Severus and see what he thought of it later. Once they had finished breakfast, Severus and Harry discussed what they had planned for the day over tea, or in Harry's case orange juice. 

 

Severus would be spending the morning in the herb garden making sure all the herbs he used for potions ingredients were growing well and as they should be, he would then take a few cuttings of what he needed, before he came back in for a spot of lunch. In the afternoon he would be busy making potions for St Mungo's and Hogwarts' Infirmary. While Harry would be spending his morning pottering about the manor, maybe helping Dobby or Winky with anything they wanted help with. Then he was going to the library to do some light research before lunch. Afterwards he would probably return to the peacefulness of the library and the rare old tomes he wanted to peruse. Severus knew what Harry wanted to research and told him that he wouldn't find much. Undeterred, Harry still intended to find something, even if was a measly paragraph at least it would be something.

 

 **\- TLTC -**

 

While Severus spent his afternoon flitting between his potion lab and his office with orders, Harry did indeed spend the afternoon in the library researching everything he could find on Sinclair-Snape. There wasn't much, just as Severus had stated there wasn't. It seemed that if there was a hidden treasure somewhere within this manor, then St Clair-Snape had taken the secret with him to the grave. Harry replaced the old tome he had been reading back on to the shelf before leaving the library, and made his way to the music room. Once in the room, Harry walked over to the large window mural of St Clair-Snape and began to study it, making note of certain areas. It wasn't the first time that he'd wondered if there was a two-way contrast with the window. So when the sun shone through it, it depicted what he had seen when he had first entered this room and had Dobby clean it of the grime it had accumulated two years ago. He wondered if it would depict another meaning in moon light. But which moon light? Waning, waxing or full moon? 

 

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon writing down everything that the window depicted during daylight hours, then he would come back later tonight - it being a full moon, and see if his idea was plausible. Once he had finished, he turned and left the room and made his way downstairs to the sitting room, where he called for Dobby to bring him some tea. He then called for Winky and asked her to see if Severus was finished with his afternoon activities and wondered if he would like to join him for tea. She popped out and a couple of moments later she popped back in and said that Master Severus would be down in a few minutes. Smiling his thanks, Winky left and went back to what she had been doing before being summoned. A minute or two later Severus entered the sitting room and found Harry sitting comfortably with one leg under him, sipping a cup of steaming Darjeeling tea, while perusing a notebook. Severus came over, poured himself some tea and sat down next to his husband. He smiled at the relaxed and contented look on Harry's face, as he sipped at his own steaming cup. 

 

'So,' Severus said, as he put his cup and saucer aside on the coffee table in front of them, 'how did you spend your afternoon, Harry?'  
'I spent some time in the library. You were right as usual. I found barely anything on Sinclair-Snape. All I found was an old thick tome on his later years. In the end I left and went to the music room, where I spent the rest of my time studying the mural window and making notes.' Harry replied as he held up the notebook to Severus.  
'And did you discover anything?'  
'It seems incomplete to me, the window I mean.' Harry went of after a moment of thought. 'Then I had an idea that I'm going to put to the test tonight.'  
'What's your theory?'  
'I wondered (depending on the right moon phase) if the window showed a different picture during moonlight, than the picture it shows during daylight hours.' 

 

'Like a two-way mirror.' Severus stated. 'It it possible. However, if this test doesn't give you an answer will you stop searching or try another route?'  
'I won't stop searching Sev, just like you didn't, until you had tried every possible theory. I want to try too... plus it gives me something to do. And keeps me occupied, while you're busy with making potions. Would you prefer me to search for a possible long lost mythical treasure? Or help you with potions?' Harry asked slyly.  
Severus raised a brow.  
'Fine. As it does keep you occupied, I will let you continue. Just be careful. There are some areas of this manor that even I have never passed into.'  
Harry smiled and leant against his husband lovingly. If he ever did find something, he was sure Severus would stop what he was doing and join him in finding whatever it was.


End file.
